amour impossible
by one piece fangirl
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand notre Luffy tombe amoureux de son prof d'EPS ? A vous de voir...


Saluu ! Je vous présente ma première fic alors soyez gentils ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Amour impossible**

Chapitre 1

Comment, moi, Luffy, un lycéen de 17 ans tout-a-fait normal, a pu tomber amoureux de mon prof d'EPS ! Le pire c'est que c'est un homme ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis pourtant déjà sorti avec beaucoup de filles. Je ne vois pas se qui cloche avec moi, j'ai beaucoup d'amis même si je reste principalement avec Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, et Chopper ! Rhaaa ! Sa y est j'ai mal à la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je deviens fou ! Je suis pourtant normal, et puis…

« Eh ! Luffy, tu fous quoi, sa a sonné depuis deux minutes !

-Ah oui, excuse-moi Zoro, je réfléchissais.

-Toi réfléchir, laisse moi rire ! Pouffa le vert. Allez, grouille-toi. »

Je sortis alors de la salle de maths et suivait mon ami vers la cour pour aller retrouver les autres.

« Salut tout le monde ! Dis-je en souriant,

-Salut Luffy !

-Vous étiez en quelle matière ? Demandais-je.

-En histoire-géo, me répondirent Ussop et Chopper.

-Et moi en français, me dit Sanji.

-Attention, Zoro derrière toi ! Beuglèrent long-nez et Chopper.

-/SBAF/AH ! NAMI, T'EST MALADE OU QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

-Parce que j'avais envie, dit la rousse.

-Tiens, salut Nami ! dit le chapeau de paille.

-Salut Luffy ! »

Pendant que Nami parlait avec les autres, je détaillais sa tenue, j'adorais le faire comme elle portait toujours trois tonnes d'accessoires, sa m'amusait ! Aujourd'hui elle portait je ne sais pas combien de bracelets, un collier, un short (en hiver !?) un sweat, des guêtres et des chaussures dont je ne me rappelle plus du nom. Je suis déjà sorti avec elle ce qui me prouve bien que je ne suis pas gay et… Attendez ! Je m'égare encore je dois arrêter de penser à sa !

« Luffy, sa va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre, me demanda Chopper.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

/DRING/

-Sa sonne ! Zoro, on va en quoi ? Demandais-je,

-En EPS, t'a déjà oublié ? »

Ma gorge se noua à cette réponse, je ne voulais pas le voir mais n même temps si. Et moi qui voulais l'oublier … Tans pis, je ne vais pas sécher pour sa. J'allai me ranger et attendit que le prof arrive même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment… Quand il est arrivé j'ai pu que l'admirer, il était tellement beau avec ses taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux… Je ne peux même pas les décrire tellement ils sont beaux. J'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser et puis de lui enlever son T-shirt et… HOULA, MAIS JE DELIRE MOI ! Faut sérieusement que j'arrête !

« C'est bon t'a fini ta contemplation ? Me chuchota Zoro avec un sourire moqueur ».

Et oui Zoro le savait, après tout c'était mon meilleur ami. Je lui avais dit i mois. Il avait vu que je n'allais pas bien, naturellement, il m'a demandé se qui se passait et il me connait trop, il le voit bien quand je mens… (Nda : en même temps sa se voit beaucoup quand Luffy ment…) Mais je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit, il sait tenir sa langue. A rêvasser je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer, on doit déjà se placer pour courir 6 minutes d'endurance. Moi je n'appelle pas sa de l'endurance, j'appelle sa de la torture ! Heureusement, ils nous mettent de la musique pour courir ! Allez c'est partit pour 6 minutes…

« Allez Luffy, plus vite ! Lança le prof à travers le gymnase.

-AHHH, p****, c****** de plot ! »

Eh oui, doué comme je suis, j'ai trébuché à cause du plot. Mais c'est de la faute du prof, il m'a déstabilisé, il manquerai plus qu'il me le dise sur un autre ton…

TRIIIIII !

Ah enfin on arrête, on prend tous notre pouls et on se dirige vers la petite salle qui est juste à un couloir de la grande salle. Elle est petite mais il y a assez de place pour toute la classe. Il y a plein de tapis de sport au sol, ils ne sont pas très épais mais assez pour amortir les chocs.

« Monsieur Portgas D, on va faire quoi comme sport pour ce cycle ? Demanda un élève.

-On va faire de la gym, alors remuez vous un peu, vous avez tous l'air d'éponge ! (Nda : désolé, j'ai pas trouvé autre chose XD) Allez, on se remue ! Luffy, viens, tu vas me servir de cobaye. »

ET MERDE…

Je m'avance et vais a coté de mon adorable prof et rouge comme une tomate en plus !

« Luffy, allonge-toi s'il te plait. »

Je m'allonge. Pour cet exercice la deuxième personne doit mettre ses pies des deux cotés de la tête de la personne au sol. Ce qui offre une très bonne vue a celui qui est en dessous. Et bien sur je suis en dessous ! Pendant que le prof expliquait, moi j'étais gêné comme je sais pas quoi. Une fois l'exemple tout le monde devait faire l'exercice, Zoro et moi on allait s'assoir dans un coin, j'ai déjà servi de cobaye je vais pas en plus faire l'exercice ! Et le cours d'EPS se passa normalement avec beaucoup de coups d'œil et (magique) des petits sourires du prof quand il voyait que je le regardais. Bien sur quand il le faisait je détournais rapidement la tête. Et c'est avec ce magnifique cours passé en la compagnie de la personne de mes rêves que la matinée s'est finie.

Et voila enfin fini le premier chapitre ! Personnellement je n'en suis pas très fière, sa fait trop cliché et puis Luffy n'est pas du tout Luffy ! (je me comprends…) Ce n'est pas du tout sa personnalité mais en même temps faire un Luffy qui tombe amoureux c'est dur, mais si en plus il tombe amoureux de son prof d'EPS ! Tout sa pour dire que je pense que c'était de la merde !

Allez salut et review pliiise !


End file.
